Glorian of the Wildfire
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: (UNEDITED) A 90s teenager cosplaying as Ryo from Ronin Warriors ends up in Equestria and becomes a Hero, before being prisoned and then sent away from Equestria by Celestia. Now he plays hero yet again, whether the alicorns like it or not. (There will be Ponies later again/T for minor language)
1. Realm of the Dragons

**AN: This is the start of the Displaced Fanfic which will have Spyro's Homeworld being primary. I will focus with other Sony Characters later.**

* * *

 **Disc: I own nothing included in this fic**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Realm of Dragons**

 **(Location: Canterlot Throne Room)**  
 **(Timeline: During Season Two)**  
 **(POV: Third Person)**

Celestia is on the seat quilling down the paperworks, levitated by her magic. The door opens and Celestia lowered the stack to see Princess Luna coming in.

"Tia, a Question for a Moment."

The words that brought Celestia attention. "Yes, Luna?"

"Isn't there a second statue with Discord before?" she asked,

"A Second Statue? Now you come to think of it, I do." Celestia said,

"Well unfortunately it is gone." Luna reported, but those words didn't shock her. "Tia? Why aren't you shocked?"

"I do know this," Celestia said, "Because I teleported him away."

"W-What?" Luna sputtered, "But he could cause chaos in Equestria! Think of-"

"Calm Down Luna." Celestia assured, "He won't cause trouble here. Because I Teleported him away from Equestria. It is for the best so we won't repeat against what Discord did." she finished answered. "This Fire Warrior is soon to crack and we can't have him harm any subjects."

"What? But can't we just destroy the statue?" Luna asked,

"That cannot be possible." Celestia shook her head, "Because it can break the Statue Spell, freeing him Immediately."

"Fire Warrior?" it was Twilight Sparkle, who just came to visit. "Who is he?"

"Ahh, Twilight. Just in time." Celestia finishes the last stack of Paperworks before putting it down. "He is a terrible Legend Follow me," and she does so, where Celestia leads her to the halls of History. "In the past after Discord's fall, there is a Red and White Armored Human. A Human as you know, are the race of Savages and Greed."

"So the Fire Warrior is the Human?" Twilight asked,

"Yes, or as our Subjects would call him," Celestia said, "The 'Fire Demon'. He almost caused destruction to the Ponies during the war against the Centaur Demon. He has the power of fire, and he is immune to fire and lava. He even has the power to conjure battle armor, which is what he used against the Centaur Demon." the following sentence shocks Twilight, "After the defeat of that centaur demon, we prisoned the Fire Demon to stone forever. But we knew it will not last one."

"Just like Discord." Luna said,

"Exactly." Celestia nodded, "I hope you understand, that we can't have this Destructive Demon here."

"I do understand." Twilight agreed, "If he came to Ponyville, it would mean doom." and turned her head, "I promise, I will protect Ponyville from Harm of the Fire Warrior."

"I know you will." Celestia smiled, "Now," before regaining her normal face, "I called you here because of numberous humans in different armors like the Fire Warrior. They are the only ones freed during Discord's return..."

* * *

 **(Location: Artisans Home)**  
 **(POV: Fire Warrior's Perspective)**

Nothing but a Sub-Armored Statue. My name is Glorian and this is my punishment. To be in a Statue forever, and even worse to be teleported away. The crime is not what you think. I did not steal, harmed innocents, or some despicable. No, the crime is doing good deeds. I defeated Lord Tirek, the Demon Centaur that drained most of the Pony Magic to become stronger. But My Wildfire Armor is what defeated him.

Now my Wildfire Armor is gone, but my Sub-Armor stays. That means I can be immune and my energy and health recovers if I'm near or close to any heat source. And one of the reasons Ryo is my best pic of favorite. I've been cosplaying as that Character and it came to surprise that my armor turned real after I spoke with the hooded merchant. And I think I know what happens next.

For now, I can hear trampling. Magical Explosions from the behind south.

"Thank you for releasing me, Spyro."

Spyro? Isn't that the name of a Dragon?'

"Please free ten dragons in the Artisans World, then find the balloonist. He'll transpot you to the next world." It tasked,

"What about the Gnasty Gnorc?" asked Spyro,

"That's all I can tell you." It said, "And don't forget to free him. This Fire Warrior will prove us useful."

Of course. The Dragons I heard of keeps studying me, thinking I'm the chosen one. Why would I bother when I Couldn't gain Celestia's trusts?

I then feel something crumbling. Stone shells crumble and I an returning to normal. One Explosion and I find myself landing on my knees. I bring my head up to see the Purple Dragon in my sight.

"That's a Fire Warrior?" Spyro stared, "I was hoping for him to be super-cool."

"I would if I had a Wildfire Armor, but it got destroyed." I said,

"Aww perfect." Sarcasm escapes Spyro's mouth, "Why did he send someone useless to me?"

"HEY YOU!"

It was the Gnorcs that caused the Siege. Already they surround Spyro by four.

"You're Spyro, aren't you? Your death toll has come." I watched Spyro fight back but he is unable to due to the Numbers. Now he is launched back to the ground. This could be trouble.

"Let's skin him alive." one of the Gnorc said, and this is at the moment my instincts kicked in. I got up and give a sprint before launching a dive kick at the first. It is rendered out conscious, and the other three attacks. However, I countered physically, one by one. A single punch on the chief is enough to send it packing, before the other Gnorcs fled. This leaves another Chief to come.

"You're the punk that attacked my men." he snorted before wielding an Axe.

"My name is Glorian." I introduced, "And I will fight for justice."


	2. Dragonfire

**Disc: I own nothing included in this fic**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dragonfire**

 **(Location: Artisans Home)**  
 **(POV: Glorian)**

"DIE!"

The Chief runs forward, leaving fissures each step as he raised his axe and swing it down at me. I side stepped to the ledge and jumped for a rising kick that punts his head back. He steps back from the damage he received before launching a left-arm punch, and I side-jumped before he launched another, barraging me. I kept jumping out of the way before the Wooden handle of his axe caught me in surprise, knocking me to the ground. I got up and see him with the downward hacking attack but I rolled out of the way and got up, spin kicking while leaping with one hand each, tripping the Chief down to the ground before I am on my feet. Chief recovers and roars a battle shout, before charging in for an attack, but I jumped over. He did it again, and I repeat. I was suppose to be that fast... Why is my armor not w-

"You are getting slow." Chief laughs, "That's what happens if you try to pick a fight."

"No you don't!" I heard the Purple Dragon trying to help, but his tail was stomped letting out a scream, and a breath of fire. A fiery blast came from the behind and I am unable to dodge. But instead of pain, I feel something else. My body is warmth with energy passing to me. I am being recovered that quickly. Of course, that's the power of the Wildfire, even without the Armor. I got on my feet and raised my fist yet again. The Chief snorted as if I'm still going to lose, and when he tries to deliver a blow by a downward swing, I side step and punch again. Multiple swings are made and I dodged lots of them before leading to a counter attack by an uppercut, which sends him flying. Spyro meanwhile flinged his tail which send the stomping goblin flying before tackled and chomped on. The Goblin is becoming Dragon Food by now for picking a fight with a Dragon. As for the Chief I am dealing with, I launched a flurry of punches in his stomache just before he can do a killing blow from above then finishing him with my uppercut, and he is sent walking backwards before falling down to the ground, out cold. The Chief is no more.

The Goblins saw what happened, and they were scared now.

"RUN FOR IT!"

Zooming Beams leaves dust as they sprint at superspeed, leaving the place.

"Is this the Punk ruining our mission?"

I turned around to find an Orc, inside a futuristic suit.

"Are you the ones Prisoning the Dragons?" I readied myself, "That's a bully way. Release them!"

"No. They've been too greedy. They need to be punished." Orc stated, preparing his some kind of device. "And anyone else trying to free them. DEPOSITION!" and that word communicates with a flash of transforming magic. The Orc is now in his futuristic batlte suit and helmet, like any of the Super Sentai Warriors I have know before. But wait...

"Where did you get that kind of power?"

"We have the authorization as the Super Enforcer Units to become Super Heroes." he answered, "I am Space Sheriff Gavan. I fight in the name of law, and dragon slaying!"

Welp. That means I ready myself for a heated fight.

 _ **"You will not win like this."**_

I heard a voice inside my head. It is the voice of the Dragon freed just before.

"Who is this?" I asked,

 _ **"The Dragon known as Nestor, whom I was just freed."**_ it introduced, _**"Glorian. Your new armor still awaits."**_

"New Armor?" I asked, confused, "What do you mean?"

 _ **"It is true your original is destroyed."**_ it said, _**"But the spirit of the wildfire never dies."**_ and I feel something inside me awakening, _**"Call your power. Declare your armor and feat, to bring forth the armor."**_

"Warrior!" Space Orc said, raising his sword, "Pray your last words while I prepare to execute you in front of the wimpy dragon."

With some daring, I stepped forward.

"Just try me!" I attempt to pose and say the words, hoping it will work. "Armor of Wildfire! DAO TSU!" and the fires from the ground changes my armor. I now have a new Wildfire Armor, the same as before. Only my set of weapons have changed. An Odachi is what's on my back sheathed, and I pulled it out.

"Laser Blade!" the Orc called out the weapon and charged at me, but I raised my Sword to a Parrying stance. It struck repeatedly, hearing laser clashes which he couldn't break. A sideway swing of my Odachi struck him and he is knocked back.

"Nani?!" Gavan gets up and charges forward again, unleashing flurry blows of his laser sword. I took backsteps as he did so, before jumping into the air. " **Gavan Dynamic**!" A finishing move used that early, and I raised my Great Katana for another Parry. He swings and I raised at a perfect time, which cancelled his finish. An upward swing knocks him into the air and I jumped. My Katana coated with the fires of a Dragon,

and as I shout out, " **Heeroo Firee**!" I struck through the Space Sheriff upwards and downwards as if I'm jumping over him that high. The Space Sheriff falls to the ground and explodes in a manner of any Power Rangers I watch, cause now I'm a hero like a Power Ranger.

"WOOOOW!" It was Spyro that witnessed the battle. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" then fast loud words about how I defeated the Space Sheriff Gavan.

"Ehh? There's another me?!" Oh wait, the Real Spyro is behind me, trying to rub his stomped tail. "And another thing, I do not yell like that!"

Ooo. That stunned the imposter. "You Joykill." he said, "Why does everyone take away my fun." then it reverts to a pink bipedal lady where she is just floating, pink lightning surges around her body, which is alien energy. I then powered down, temporary loosening my Full and new Wildfire Armor. "Ehh? It's a Geek that defeated him? He's not Ryo."

"No. I'm Glorian." I introduced, "The Dragon Spyro freed me from the Stone Statue."

"But that doesn't explained-" Spyro said, "Why was he trapped here in the first place."

"Because I was prisoned, then banished by Princess blind to my deeds." I explained, "Before I came here, but to the other first, I was just a Human previously known as Dirk before I met a Hooded Merchant."

"Wait. Did you say a Hooded Merchant?" said that Lady. "I remember him. He was at the Japanese Convention before meeting him. That stranger lied to me when he said a place would be peaceful."

"Equestria you mean?"

"Oh! You too?"

"Well yes." I said, "I tried every good deed to perform, but Celestia treats me like a Monster."

"Sounds like a Jerk." Spyro said, "I would like to burn her alive."

"But first. What are you doing without your parents?" the Lady asked,

"I have none." He looked down, "The grown Dragons have been my Guardians until the Orcs showed up, along with Gnasty Gnorc their leader. I'm going to help rescue the Dragons."

"I should tag along too." I said, "If Gnasty Gnorc is the bad person, then I'm gonna try and stop him."

"You're not going to take him on your own, are you?" she asked, "I'm going to help as well. I'm Gandrayda, the another Displaced from Japan, and I'll be your companion as well."

"Wha-I don't need to involve anyone else." Spyro said,

"I can't just let anyone face someone who plays like a Super Sentai." I assured, "So I'm helping whether you like it or not."

And thus Spyro groaned in defeat. But I do know the Enemy force can be stronger. Three is better than just one.


	3. Explanations Ahoy

**Disc: I own nothing included in this fic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Explanations Ahoy**

* * *

 **(Location: Artisans Home)**  
 **(POV: Glorian)**

Spyro, Gandraya, and I split up to find the other Dragons to Rescue. It was then the girl opened up the conversation.

"Glorian," she begun as we walked ot the hallway, "I know you are Displaced like me. What is your life look like."

Might as well, It's going to be some time until we've rescued the rest of the four dragons. "Well, like anyone at my age of 16th, I have to go to School. I've been in math, reading, gym, and other subjects. One of my favorite thing not of School subject is watching cartoons and anime."

"Oooo, Anime." Gandraya smiles with her teeth, "I've watched them with my little brother."

"Then, I've got an idea from my brother that made a couple of OCs from Animes he watched, which got me thinking 'Why not I make my OC as well.'" I stopped and showed her my sub-armor which is a dark-green color. "While it is green, I still spark fire and have traits of the Wildfire."

"Whoa. And the Katana like Ryos." she said,

"Huh? Oh you mean the Odachi Sword?" I responded,

"It's a Katana. They are crafted in Japan," Gandraya explained, "Which I am. I am displaced like you, along with my brother. And I'm on a search to find him."

"Your brother?" I wondered, "What is he displaced as?"

"Well, he's displaced as the Rainbow Warrior that I like to call, Rockman." she answered, then my fangasm goes out of control.

"Wait! You're referring to Mega Man?" I said, face to hers, "OOOHESMYFAVORITEHEROEVERHEUSESTHEBLASTERTOGOBOOMBOOMBOOMANDTHENSTEALTHEWEAPONSAND-" But hushed by Gandraya.

"Calm Down! You're acting like my brother." she scolded, and I pouted, "Ugh geez, not another fanboy."

but I regained my common sense and found a pedestal of a Dragon Statue. "A Dragon!" I run up and use my hand to place on it.

"Wait. You may end up breaking it." Gandraya warned, but I ignored. And curiosity got the better of me. The jade statue shakes and breaks off pieces, before explosion. I covered my eyes to block out the dusts, before opening to reveal a yellow-orange dragon.

"Oh, I was expecting Spyro." said the Dragon, "My name is Tomas."

"Hello. Spyro's rescuing other dragons before meeting up with me." I explained, "My name's Derek, AKA Glorian."

"Derek AKA Glorian?" He gasped, "The Fire Warrior who bested Tirek!"

"Yea, but now my powers are weak now." I hunged,

"It's Celestia to blame. Her stoning spell also weakens your power." Tomas said, "It will be days before you can regain them. Well toodles." and then he flies off in a farewell fashion.

"HEY GUYS!" We turned to see Spyro coming to us.

"Wow, that was quick." I commented,

"I got the other two rescued." Spyro said, "And there's a Gate blocking the portal. We'll need to liberate other ares."

"Well then." I said, with my heart burning with daring, "Let's go rescue the Dragons!" and I ignored their warnings to wait as I reached the tower, inside gliding me up to the Town Square. Yes I did read the letters that labeled the archway. I give a running start before jumping inside. And the travel is quick. And I was like 'wow'.

To the first Dragon I climbed up the stairs, while I let them catch up. And there they are, appearing through is Gandraya and Spyro. I touch the statue and explosion and then I freed the second dragon. He is green.

"Hey it's Nils!" Spyro cheered,

"Nils?"

"Spyro, Derek, and whoever this Girl is." Nils greeted, "Welcome to Town Square. Begin exploring through the area with the Bulls. Make sure to glide to reach the Gap Spyro. You are the only one that can use the wings."

"Got it." Spyro said,

"And Derek, save your Transformations for dangerous situations. While reaching Sub-Armor level is free, Full-Armor is never cheap, as it can drain your Fire Energy in moderate rate. And you are still low. Therefore, the transformation will only last less than a minute."

"Yes, got it." I nodded, perhaps 30 seconds.

"Rescuing Dragons, Gathering Gems, and Recovering the Eggs will give minor boost to your Maximum Fire Energy. It will make your Full-Armor last longer. Good luck." And Nils flies off. And that makes my body extra warmer.

"Yes, I can feel it." I said,

"Then that's what we'll do." Spyro said, "We need to get Glorian back at full strength."

"I THINK NOT!"

There we got an interruption. Gnorc Soldiers surrounding from left and right. Spyro, Gandraya, and I got into our defensive Position. I got my Jeet Kune Do stance ready.

I remember what to do, stick with my Sub-Armor, and wait until I face someone that strong. I turn my head to Spyro.

"Can you and Gandraya go on ahead?" I asked, "The soldiers will slow us down, but I can buy as bait to keep them off your tails."

"Good plan." Spyro agreed, and he galloped off with Gandraya dragged along as her arm is wrapped by the Dragon's tail. I readied myself again and wait for the Gnorc Soldiers to come at me. Using the power of my Sub-Armor, I land my first punch at the first Soldier. My first sent one flying to the wall. I can tell it is enough to take on the Soldiers, so there's no need for my Wildfire Armor for now. Punch, Chop, Kick, and Dodge. I counted six guards dominated by my fighting skills, before they back away and give up.

"NO! GANDRAYA!"

The shout of plead. I gasped and ran after where Spyro's scream is from. Along the way I released another statue of Dragon.

"My name is Alvar." he introduced, "Derek, be on guard for other warriors. They are hired by Gnasty Gnorc to hinder your mission." and they flew off before I turn my attention to reaching the scream. I see Gandraya locked in a neck by a Gold-Armored Warrior. So Alvar is correct. I dropped down and run to Spyro who saw me. I see the Armored Warrior throwing Gandraya at us, but Spyro flew up and catched her.

"Embarassing. I can't lose to this warrior." Gandraya grunted,

"Now she's out of the way, The Dragon's next." said the Hostile warrior which I turned my head to. I walked up to block his path. "You were rescuing Dragons too? Don't you know they are evil?!"

"No they are not." I said, "They want to enjoy some peace, and I will restore their peace." I readied myself with my fiery fists, before running up for flurry of punches. But I didn't realized he is skillful, that he body jabbed me in the guts and punched me away. I leaped back and attempt to deliver a diving kick, but failed when he grabbed my leg and tossed me with them. I recovered however and rolled.

"Now, enough of this madness. For greater justice, the Dragons need to die." Said the Warrior, "Please cease your attack."

"I cannot do that." I got on my feet, "I am vowing my own justice, and that's to free all the Dragons." then I go into my transforming pose, both wrists cross and cuffed. "Armor of Wildfire! DAOOOOOO TSUUUUUUUUUU!" and I go through my transformation sequence for my Green fire armor to appear. I saw the warrior draw his sword as I draw my Odachi. This time I am faster and I bounced him back before I flinged his sword off his arm. I jumped back and with my Odachi sword coated in dragonfire as I called out **"Hero Fire!"** , leaping and downward slicing the Armored Warrior, gliding through and landing on my armor boots, sheathing to let the Explosiosn take care of the rest.

I thought I defeated him as I return to my Sub-Armor, but he's alive. His armor shatters and he's revealed to be a Man. His fire-blonde hair reveals, and he stands up to glare at me.

"No... I will not allow this." I watched him pull out the scroll, "I will bring my friends, who is Dwarf, Cleric, and Elf-Lady. Once soon together, we will bring light." and a flashing blink sends him away.

With the foe done we make our way to the last Dragon. Release, and there we see a Yellow Dragon.

"I am Thor. Thank you for releasing me." He said, before flying off. I turn to Gandraya as the Archway expands to vision.

"Is your neck still hurt?" I asked,

"Just Fine." she said, "What a Ruffian he is."

"You're just over-confident with your ability." Spyro said to her, which annoyed Gandraya, "We should fight together next time."

I walk to the Archway exit, "Okay Spyro, you can pick where to go next." with a smile to him.

"Righto." Spyro acknowledged, "Stone Hill's a good next place."

"Wait, Stone Hill?" Gandraya remembered something, but what is it? "That is where my brother is being held hostage!"

"In that case, let's go rescue your brother." Spyro confirmed the next objective, And I totally agree.

* * *

 **(Location: Canterlot City)**  
 **(POV: Third person)**

Somewhere in the throne, Princess Luna has just lowered the moon for her sister to raise the sun, but Luna had not been prepared to sleep. She is at the balcony using her super magical telescope. She is staring at the other earth-like planet. It is all zoomed in to see the evil Fire Warrior with his new minions fighting against some kind of green beasts.

Door gets knocked and Celestia comes in. "Luna, it's time for bed. What are you doing?"

"It's the Fire Warrior." Luna said, "He's freed, and he just made two new friends. I just witness him."

Celestia gasped in shock, "What did you say?!" she fast trot and Luna moved out of the way. "Oh no. He might prepare an army in revenge."

"I should've known. Sending him away may be a mistake." Luna said,

"I know too." Celestia sighed, "We'll have to accelerate our plans against him. We must kill the Fire Warrior." and she turns around.

"Well... What about the other humans?" Luna asked,

"Already Taken Care of," Celestia said, "I've already launched hunts to ensure they will never harm again. Now Why don't you get a good sleep. We need to prepare for the all-out war against him."

"Very well, Sister." Luna nodded and slid herself under the blankets.


End file.
